Sorrow
by Rhoda J
Summary: n. distress caused by loss, affliction, disappointment, grief, sadness, or regret; an occasion of misfortune or trouble


Author Note**: I'm back! Thought you had seen the last of me, huh? Well, the votes are in and it seems people want to read more stories like **Desperation. **I'm happy to comply. Two things before this story gets started. This story stands by itself, so you don't need to go and read **Desperation** to get what's going on. The writing style is the same so it isn't totally different, I guess. Also, 2k3 universe for this.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own TMNT. **

**Presenting the next in the series!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I am, stuck in prison. I've been in worst situations, I know. That still doesn't mean I have to freak out any less.

I'm quite literally bouncing off walls, looking for a way to escape. I have memorized every inch of this room. It isn't very hard even for me. There isn't much to see. It's just a square. Four identical stone walls. A wooden ceiling. A dirty, dirt floor. The ceiling is out of reach, but I can see slits for air. I don't know how I got in here or who put me in here. I can see the ceiling has been bolted down in some areas. Maybe they lowered me down through the ceiling and bolted it shut.

Just like a coffin.

I shudder at that. I've seen plenty of horror movies. I don't want to play the part of the creepy, ugly looking dude who rises from the coffin. I don't do ugly very well, if I do say so myself. I am meant for more important roles.

"I'm more worried about the fact the dude has to be dead in order to rise from the coffin." I mumble to myself. I don't plan to die. I'll find a way to escape or my name isn't Michelangelo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am really starting to hate this place. There's nothing to do! It's enough to drive a turtle mad. It stinks to high heaven due to the fact there is no little turtle's room. It's a pain to smell every single second of sitting here. I thank and curse the heavens there is no room service. No more stink. No more food. I can't go anywhere. It's hot and that's making me sluggish. I can't concentrate enough to think of a way out. I'm starting to get scared. Real scared. I was scared before but I'm _real_ scared now. I can't find a way out. I would be pulling my hair out if I had any. I'm panicking. I know it. I'm playing the part of the freaking out damsel in distress.

"Someone help me." I suddenly shout out. No one hears me. Just the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night set in, it got cool enough for my reptile self to concentrate. I decided since I tried everything else, meditation sounded real good right about now. Master Splinter always used meditation to solve problems, and he always has the solution. It couldn't hurt.

I sat down in the lotus position like I was taught and ignored everything else. Ignoring people and things has always been a toughie for me. I hate it when people ignore me, and there are so much more exciting stuff to do than meditation. It's easy to ignore everything right now though. I want to ignore it, make it go away. Meditation's more exciting right now then anything else. Master Splinter would be rejoicing. I hope he doesn't get any ideas.

It took a few attempts being as it is hard to breathe deeply in here, but I got it.

Someone's waiting for me.

_Michelangelo. I've been waiting for you. _Master Splinter says creepily with his eyes close. I've been on the astral plane before. It still freaks me out. Master Splinter's words echoed through my head not my ears.

"What's going on, Master Splinter?" I ask him.

_I do not know my son. Are you safe? I feel that you are unharmed. Do you know where you are?_ I can hear the worry in his voice even in my... head.

"I'm fine, and I don't have a clue."

Master Splinter sighs. Is that possible to do in the astral plane? _Your brothers are looking for you. Tell me everything you can._

I tell him about my prison. There isn't much to tell about it. Master Splinter asks about the amount of guards watching me and about my captors.

"I'm pretty sure there is no one here. I've been left for dead." A shudder goes through me. "I don't know anything about my captors. I just woke up here. What happened?"

_You were knocked unconscious in a street fight I have been told. The attackers vanished, and you vanished as well. My son, I must leave you. This is exhausting for you. You will need your strength. We are coming for you." _His voice echoed in my head as my surroundings came back to me suddenly. He just vanished like those attackers he was talking about.

I'm not worrying about it. Every bone in my body aches. I curl up as far as from the smell as possible and fall asleep instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to reach Master Splinter in meditation after he disappeared and I rested, but I can't. I gave it up. I never was good with meditating anyways. I'll leave that to the others. I am growing weak. I can't concentrate enough. I know now they are coming for me. That's enough. I just have to wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dreamed of turkey. I'm so hungry here. I haven't felt this much hunger since I was little. Master Splinter always provided for us, always. A pang of sadness strikes me. I wave it off. Master Splinter will find a way. He always does.

It _hurts_. This gnawing. My own stomach is rebelling against me. All my memories I am reviewing have to do with food. One keeps coming back and back again. It's a Thanksgiving memory. One with Casey and April a few months after we met them. I was sick as most people are on Thanksgiving, and so April and Donnie had to make the food. They didn't want me contaminating the food or something like that. April got so frustrated with the turkey she threw it to the ground. Donnie tried calming her down but he was getting frustrated too and the whole scene was mucho hilarious to me perched on the counter.

Leo and Master Splinter left to take some dented canned food we found to the homeless. They came back with huge smiles on their faces. It was hard not to smile back. Its hard not to smile now.

Raph and Casey tried to play football against each other, but it was just a game of tackle since they had no one to throw too. They were chuckling, (not laughing, not manly enough) calling each other names, breaking the furniture, having fun.

O, and dinner. What a dinner. I sigh even remembering it for the hundredth time. We had takeout Chinese as soon as Donnie and April let their pride let them get that. There was so much food. Everyone felt sorry for me, so they got all my favorite foods. My stomach begs me to stop thinking about, but the memories are so much. I can't forget them, my family. I won't let them fade away or be erased. Never.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo visited me. He surprised the crap out of me.

Like he always does.

I was pacing back and forth, back and forth. I reached a wall, turned, and there he was. Right in front of me. After my scream, I beamed a smile and rushed forward to hug him. He vanished as soon as I got close enough sending me stumbling across the floor.

"Don't want to hug your adorable little brother? Fine, I can respect that. I'm just glad to see ya." My voice lowered to a stage whisper. "What's the escape plan? How are we getting out? I've been waiting like Master Splinter told me to. I almost thought you weren't coming."

"We aren't getting out." Leo told me.

"What? I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay here." I glance around looking for the way Leo entered.

"I'm not real, Mikey. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Prove it. What number am I thinking?"

"633, 453." My stomach dropped.

"Wrong! I'm thinking about the number 4!" I'm lying through my teeth, and I know it. Leo has to be real. Has to be.

"Don't kid yourself." Leo said in his mild stern voice. "You need to get out Mikey." A brush of irritation sweeps through me.

"What do you think I've been doing, Leo? I tried. I can't."

"Try harder." Irritation turns to anger.

"What do you expect me to do? Blast away the walls with my suddenly acquired laser vision?! I don't see you do anything to help."

"Try harder."

"I heard you the first time! I've got a battle plan. Waiting. Waiting for you."

"Try harder."

"You sound like a broken record. I'm sorry I can't be Mr. Perfect like you can. I failed, okay? Why can't you just accept that?"

"Try harder." Leo whispered as he vanished. "And sing a song. You promised you would always smile for us. Always."

I glared at the place Leo had been. Didn't he realize how hard it is? He keeps on telling me to try harder, but I know I can't. All I can do is wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No one knows the trouble I've seen, no one knows my sorrow." Here I am singing just like Leo suggested. I talk too in this singing and talking routine. I talked to the walls, to myself. It's a slight reassurance that I'm not fading away like the memories were. I am still here, still singing out, still smiling. It's getting harder to do that, harder to remember. The only reason why I remembered that part of the song was because some toucan off of some movie sang it. It annoys me to no end that I can't remember the stinking bird's name or even the movie's name. I know the movie was a favorite of mine when I was little, one of the first movies I had ever seen. I remembered I always laughed at the bird. The light blue worry -wart bird. The bird reminds me of Leo. I don't think Leo would appreciate that, but it's true. I realize that now. Maybe that's why I thought the movie so funny. The lion cub, Simba? Simba would have been better off listening to the bird. Everyone's better off listening to the bird. No, he got made fun of to the point a rhino had enough and sat on him trying to put him out his misery. He still tried to do his job even if everyone hated him for it. True, most of the movie wouldn't have happened if everyone had just listened to the bird. But most of the movie is hardship and pain and sorrow. Everyone's better off if they had just listened to the bird. Everyone's better off if they had listened to Leo. I know I'm better off if I listen to Leo.

And so here I am singing the same line over and over again because some bird impersonating Leo sang it. "No one knows the trouble I've seen, no one knows my sorrow." I never realized how sad that song was. How it would apply to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got tired of singing Leo's bird song. Who cares about some cartoon bird? Certainly no one in the movie did. Donnie would say I'm losing my touch. That I'm starting to sound morbid. I sing a different song.

"Sunrise, Sunset, Sunrise, Sunset." A pretty easy song to sing. Easy to remember. It's probably from the only musical I've seen besides the Sound of Music, but everyone's seen the Sound of Music. It doesn't count. Donnie seemed really excited about it, I remember that. Everything else, I can't remember. I was probably asleep. The catchy tune saved it, the song. Probably. I wish I could see a sunrise or a sunset. Just once before... Just once. Donnie always said people want what they don't have. I always laughed at that. If you had it, why would you want it? I want to see a sunrise. I want to see it so badly. I'll get up early for it, I promise! I'll never take it for granted, never again. I never took it for granted before, and I won't take it for granted now.

I could be optimistic and sing 'The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow'. Some little girl sang it. Annie Orphan or Orphan Annie? Who cares. I could sing it if it was sung by a little girl. I could. I know the words. I only sang them everyday to Raph and his broody negativity. I tried. I can't. I can't kid myself as Leo puts it. The sun won't come out tomorrow. Not ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raph visited me. I was expecting it so he didn't scare me like Leo had.

"Lazing about, again? You have to be one of the laziest people I have ever met."

"You haven't met alot of people." I mumble back from my position on laying on the ground. I'm getting more tired lately. It's harder to do things than it used to be. I found myself taking more and more breaks from pacing about.

We slip into an nervous silence. "You're always the first. Leo beat you to it this time." I don't like the silence. It's too loud. Raph looks up at me confused. "Always the first. The first in a fight, the first to come help me. Where are you, Raph?"

Raph looks uneasily back at me.

"You're supposed to be here." Raph opened his mouth to say that he already was here. "You aren't here. You aren't real. I imagined you. I'm waiting for you real self. Waiting very patiently, thank you very much." Raph says nothing, only looks away. I don't like the look of shame on his face, it can only mean one thing. "You're supposed to be here." Raph shakes his head wordlessly. My voice raise in pitch, frantic. "You're always the first! Where are you?! Why won't you come and save me?!" Raph gives me a sad look.

"I'm sorry." He vanishes. I hate the shame in his voice. Hate it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Get me out! Please." He isn't here, isn't here to help. I start beating the walls, taking my emotions out on them. "Please, Raph. Don't leave me here." I cry out frantically, tears are starting to fall down my face. The walls don't like my punching them. They are starting to close in on me. "Don't." I stop falling to the ground. No one's here to listen. Only the silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cried when Donnie came. I was so happy to see him. Donnie can solve any problem. He's the smartest guy I know.

"You're a little late, bro." I joked half cracked from relief. "Leo and Raph were already here."

"Sorry." He mumbled distractedly. "Hey, Mikey listen. You need to stop waiting."

My smile freezes on my face. I know my eyes widen with shock. I have tear runs on my face. I probably look crazy with such a weird expression on my face. "What?" I ask in shock. Not him too. Not Donnie. Donnie would do anything for me.

"We aren't coming." Don flatly said. "You're on your own. We are just a figment of your imagination."

"I thought you of all people, Donnie-"

"Save it. I don't have the time." Donnie vanished leaving me alone with the silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't care. I eat and drink whatever finds its way into my prison. I don't pace anymore. I don't have the energy to. I don't sing anymore. I only can remember strange songs from movies and musicals and crap. The walls didn't like my singing anyway. Heh, my attempt at a joke. Maybe I do care. Maybe I should do more with my life. Another joke. My entire life is a joke. Some sick twist of fate. I think Fate found it funny to watch me and my brothers grow up. I think It found it funny to see my father, my brothers, me suffer because of our appearances. The World doesn't understand. The World hates us, and I think that's why Raph hates it right back. With all the terrible stuff of the world, how can they hate us? They have no right. It isn't fair.

And here I am stamping my foot, clenching my fists. Life's not fair. I _know_ that. If it was, my brothers and father would be living in some palace. Don would get the credit he deserves. Leo would get peace of mind. Master Splinter would get our safety. Raph would no longer feel the need to be angry all the time. But life's not fair. Not fair to idealists. Not fair to optimists. Not fair to me trapped in this hellhole, abandoned. Not fair to anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay here now. Just staring up at the ceiling. The walls are ignoring me, so I can't talk to them. The ceiling doesn't care about my personal problems. The floor wishes he were somewhere else. Can't blame him. I remember a manner lesson Sensei tried to teach us. Never play with your food, so talking to the insects before I eat them is out. I can't forget. He had said it with such grave importance. It most of been important. He wouldn't know if I mumbled a few words to them, the insects, but then again Master Splinter always knows. I never figured it out how he does it. I always thought he had a superpower or something. He isn't able to find me here though so maybe... It won't hurt, will it? The insects might enjoy a few words before their eaten.

My next prey just happens to be a cockroach. Figures. I've fought cockroaches in the past so now they come back to haunt me. More proof to the fact Fate is eating it up right now.

"Hey, little guy. Thank goodness you're little. Your cousin nineteen times removed was murder for my family and I. You know him. The one with the weird eastern accent who turned my brother into a slobbering monster that tried to kill us all." Memories struck me that had been out of reach for the longest time. Maybe talking it out with someone did work. "So do you have a name?" The cockroach, stunned by my charm and straightforwardness, said nothing. "You must have a name. Everyone has a name." Speechless, just speechless was this cockroach. "I'm going to give you a nickname since you're too shy to tell me anything. How does Flash sound?" A antenna twitched. He likes it. "Awesome. Flash it is. You know you have pretty high standard to live up to. It just so happens one of my favorite superheroes of all time is The Flash. He isn't as cool as Nobody or Raptor and he's definitely not as cool as Silver Sentry. There is no competition there so don't feel too bad about it. I know all three of them personally and as matter of fact they have all saved my life on a number of occasions. There was this one time-" I then proceeded to tell him my life story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash seemed like a good enough guy. A little quiet, but he's better than the Conceited Ceiling or the Warped Walls or the Frowning Floor. At this point, I'm not too picky. He likes listening to me talk, a definite plus. He hates Bishop almost as much as I do and has had family members hurt by Bishop. He loves impersonating superheroes especially his namesake. I've nearly lost track of him many of time because he just speeds away. People despise him because of his appearance just like me. The World has planted a big stereotype on him just like me. He disgusts people just like me. People scream at him if he doesn't disguise himself just like me. People are afraid of him just like me. I think that's enough similarities that we can be friends. I was never one to be concerned with appearances

My family is a different story. They're back and they tell me that Flash is a bad influence, a bad friend. I don't know why they bother if they've left me once. I'm not complaining even if they are complaining. The more, the merrier.

Donnie claims all the germs he carries are bad for my weakened state. That Flash could kill me. I doubt that. Flash wouldn't hurt a fly.

Leo and Master Splinter just shake their heads at me in a timely duo like some synchronized dance move. They think Flash's strong, silent personality breeds crime and distrust. I think they're wrong. Flash wouldn't do anything like that. He turned his back on the crime world long ago. He was just a small fry there; I doubt he could do any damage now.

Raph is just plain scared of Flash. He's always sidestepping away from introductions, glaring at me when I tease him about it. "Why not, Raphie? Flash makes for good dinner company." Deadly- death- struck dead- you be dying glare is being sent my way now. "Sorry, Raph. You aren't real. It has no affect." He vanishes angry at me again. He'll come back. He always does. "That's one good thing about Raph. He's loyal. He'll never turn his back on anyone. He'll just watch yours for you." I told Flash after Raph left. "No matter how mad he gets, he's always watching out for his family and friends. It just takes him some time to get over the distrust he feels to everyone. Don't worry, it's not just you."

I don't understand why they disapprove of him so much. Their ghosts. They aren't real. I can make them do anything I imagine. I had them sing some barber shop quartet before having them break out in some wicked break dancing just to make sure. They are starting to get boring, my family. They never were boring before. I always know what they are going to do next. I don't understand why they hate Flash so much. They can't disapprove of him unless I tell them to. Am I uneasy of Flash? It wouldn't make sense. I finally have someone to talk to. Someone who understands.

"You're losing it, Mikey." Don murmurs to me as he starts to fade. "You're going mad." Mad? I'm not mad. I am ecstatic. I am actually happy for the first time since I was forced into here. I can laugh and smile and now. I always have a smile on my face now. Donnie only sighs one of his famous sighs and disappears. He not coming to save me.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You said and I quote 'Keep smiling. We need your warmth. You're the sunshine in these sewers.' Well, I'm smiling now! Why can't you be happy with that? I try! I really do." They don't seem to get it! I'm doing this for them. I'm smiling for them. I can feel my angry rising. They're one to talk! "You left me here! _You_ did." I point at Leo who looks back stunned. "Whatever happened to protecting me no matter what? And you." I point at my father who stares gravely back at me. "You left me here to die. You of all people. I know I can be difficult at times, that I goof off when I should be doing other things, but you gave up! I thought parents never gave up on their children! No matter what!" For some reason, tears started to pour from my eyes. I'm angry! I hate confrontation, but doesn't mean I have to start crying. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" They aren't coming.

"Fine. If that's what you want, it's the least I can do." Leo vanishes instantly. He always was annoyed with me. He always wanted me to be serious for once. I just thought he-I just thought he cared about me more. His amused/exasperated smile at my 'antics'. His always badgering me about practice. His perfection to keep us safe. To keep me safe. Was it all an act? He once said to me 'If one of us falls, we all fall.' I had believed him. I am such an idiot! He didn't even look twice before vanishing. He isn't coming.

I turn to my Master, my Sensei, my Father. He's fading too only more slowly. "I didn't mean it! You always say I speak before I think. Well, its true! You're right. Right about everything! Just please stay. Please!" I'm begging even though I know he hates me begging. I can't help it. I'm desperate, desperate for him not to leave. He just shakes his head.

"No." And he's gone. No goodbye. No anything. He's gone. Master Splinter sacrificed so much for me. Am I a lost cause?

"Raphie! You came back!" I have never been so happy to see him as he winks into sight. I rush forward and try to give him a hug. I pass through him, he's a ghost after all. I run straight into one of Walls. They can't ignore me now.

"You're such an idiot."

"W-What?" I don't understand.

"You're insane, bro. We left you and you have to turn around and make half-baked copies of us. You are suffocating us with you clinging and all. We're all in your head. You're cracked. Loony." Raph eyes roll back into his head and he twirls a finger around the spot where his right ear would be. "We left you. Accept that. Don't kid yourself. Stop waiting." I blink in surprise and find Raph gone.

"You lied! You're all liars! It was all a lie!" The Ceiling and Walls are laughing at me. It's all a funny joke. They all like Fate's joke. "Shut up!" I start to beat the Walls. The Ceiling wisely stays out of reach. Why can't they stop laughing? I don't want them to laugh. Everyone's laughing at me. It's not funny! "I hate you! I hate all of you! Stop laughing!" I scream at the top of my lungs. No one is here to listen to me. Just the Ceiling, the Walls, and the Floor. "I hate you." I whisper sinking to the floor. They left me. They couldn't stand me anymore. They hurt me, killed me. I need my revenge, and throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to give me revenge. I do the only thing I can do stuck in here. I erase them. Erase them from existence. They don't exist anymore. Don't exist anymore in my mind. No more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stare at the Ceiling again. She doesn't like it, so being the spiteful person that I am, I stare at her. I listen to the Walls as they talk about the World behind them jabbering on. The Floor says nothing. He's just waiting to get out of here. They're all waiting. Waiting for me to die. I don't have the heart to tell them no so I just lay here doing nothing. I'll die eventually. Everyone dies.

Flash died. I don't know where he is, but he died. He just disappeared one day when I drifted into unconsciousness. Maybe he didn't die, maybe he left me. I heartlessly wish that he died. I don't want him to leave me too. He probably did. I'm not the best of company these days.

I just lay here. I'm not sure how much time has past. I don't care. I watch the ceiling, the bugs that come in and out. I vowed to Flash I would never eat another bug in all my days. Even if he broke his promise, I won't break mine. I wonder where the bugs are coming from. The World probably.

If the Walls can't keep them out, why should they keep me in? They're bugs. Why would the Walls care more about the bugs? My eyes follow a train of ants waiting for me to die so they can eat me. I think they are already starting to eat me. Everyone wants me to die.

I'm tired of listening to everyone's demands.

I try to stand up to walk towards one of the Walls. I twitch a bit, but I don't move. The Ceiling is holding me down. She doesn't want me to escape. She would have failed her job. She would be like any other Ceiling. She doesn't want that.

I'm tired of giving everyone what they want.

I shift my body a few centimeters. I stop to rest. I don't make any sudden movements. The Ceiling might stop me again. I shift a few more centimeters and stop to rest. Good thing I chose the closest wall. I'm not sure how long it took me to get to that Wall. She's the annoying one, too. They're all annoying, but she's the worst. She's always complaining and arguing with the other Walls. She has this high, screeching voice. She screams at me to stop.

I'm tired of obeying what everyone says.

I can see small holes in the ground from where the bugs burrowed. All the other Walls went deep into the ground. "You're a faker." I tell the Wall in a gravelly voice. I can feel a smile inch up my face. Maybe I can get my one wish. I start to dig. And dig. And dig. The Floor grumbles, telling me to stop that it's hurting him.

I'm tired of making everyone else happy while I suffer.

My fingers are starting to bleed, but I don't notice. I hurt so bad everywhere else it's almost a relief to redirect the pain. A hole is getting larger and larger. I can feel a sense of joy getting bigger and bigger. Not much time now. I can see The World now. I can see it shining through. The blackness of night but through the hole I can see stars, glittering stars. I don't get to see stars often. The only time I do get to see stars is when my family and I go to North Hampton. Leo loves looking at the stars. Donnie dreams of traveling up among the stars.

I had thought they had vanished but they're still here. They stayed with me. They only left me so I could dig this hole. They used my anger to get me to get moving. That's it. I should be mad I was used, but I'm not. I am the happiest I have been in a long time. They never left me.

Flash found a way out. He helped me. He found a way out. He kept his promise.

I collapse in exhaustion. I can't dig anymore but I'm fine with that. I kept my promises. I beat the odds. My captors failed. I won. I can see the World they tried to keep me from. I drink in the blessed coolness of the night and watch the glittering stars. My family here with me watching right along with me. I never thought I would be so happy to see the World.

"You did good, Mikey." Raph says reaching pulling my head out to give me a noogie. My shoulders catch at the Wall. She's keeping me in even though she failed. I'm fine with that. I still won. I complain telling Raph to stop it, that he was getting to soft. He just chuckles at me letting go and stepping aside for Donnie.

Donnie smiles at me. "Just what I expected from my little brother." He doesn't say it exasperated. He says it lovingly. I pull my head out of the hole and put my arm through it. I give him a thumbs up before sticking my head back through the hole giving him a cheesy grin. Donnie steps out of view.

"Good work, Michelangelo. I knew you could do it." Leo gives me one of his rare smiles. He reaches down and pats me on the head. I turn my cheesy grin to Leo and asked if there was any doubt. He laughs and tells me "None at all." He bows to me and steps aside.

"I am so very proud of you, my son. I apologize for all the pain I have caused you. I-" The look on Master Splinter's face was so sad that I had to interrupt even if it was rude.

"No prob. I know you didn't mean it. I just needed a kick in the right direction." I wave it off even though Master Splinter can't see my hand. I can hear apologies from Leo, Donnie, and Raph. I tell them it's fine. I'm a pretty forgiving person. "You own me though. Big time." Master Splinter agrees.

"You well deserve this, my son." Master Splinter steps out of the way, and I see the sun peeking through the horizon. I'm speechless. Tears are running down my face, I can feel them. Joy is bubbling up through my entire body. My family stands in the sun with the light playing on their features. I never thought I would see them again.

"Thank you." I say simply. I have gotten all that I wanted.

"No, thank you. You kept your promise Mikey." Don says. "You kept smiling to the end. You kept your promise."

"We all figured it was the least we could. Give you your sunrise. This is for you, Mikey." Leo chimed in. Orange started to streak across the sky.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thanks guys." I whisper. I am so happy. I want to yell it from the rooftops. Better yet from on top of my prison. See how Ceiling would like that.

"Just keep smiling, Mikey." Raph says and with that my family disappears. I know they'll be back though. I know it. They would never leave me. I feel the sunshine warm my face and I watch the colors dance. It's so beautiful, I can smile without trying. Here I am smiling joyfully to the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note**: A Thank You and a Happy Birthday to both **candelight** and **WebMistressGina**. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review? I really, really want to know what you people think.**


End file.
